


No Matter What Happens

by adiwriting



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-08
Updated: 2013-01-08
Packaged: 2017-11-24 04:22:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/630354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adiwriting/pseuds/adiwriting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine is a gold medal Olympic gymnast but in the final he has a fall and gets injured. Kurt is worried and Blaine’s parents only care about him when he’s winning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Matter What Happens

Kurt sits in the stands of the O2 Arena clutching onto Mrs. Evans hand tight and holding Stevie close. This is it, the final rotation. The USA has to be flawless on the high bar or they are out of the medal race. The scores are just too close. One misstep from any team will change the entire competition. 

Currently, China is in first place, but they have already finished their final apparatus, so it’s still anyone’s game really. The USA is in fifth place, but Japan has never been strong at the pommel horse and France is only halfway decent on the rings. Kurt is confident that they can pull ahead and medal if they just do as well as they did in prelims. The high bar is one of their best apparatuses and they are going to need all the help they can get to beat Britain and China. 

The tension in the air as the teams prepare to start the final rotation is palpable. Kurt has never been this stressed out before and he’s not even competing today. 

“They’ve gotta simplify Sam’s kovacs, he can’t land it consistently,” Mr. Evans says, wringing his hands. 

“He’ll do it,” Kurt responds, a bit shortly. The stress of the evening is starting to get to him. “He lands it every time in practice. He just let his nerves get to him in the prelim.”

“Sammy doesn’t get nervous,” Stacy says, seated to his right. Her eyes are wide and excited. “He’s Superman!”

Kurt doesn’t disagree with her. Her brother—his good friend and teammate—made it to the Olympics and is so close to having a medal. For a seven-year-old who spent her fifth birthday homeless and living in a motel, Sam might as well be Superman. Kurt met the Evans last year when he graduated high school and became an Oklahoma Sooner. Sam was a junior on the gymnastics team at the time and had taken Kurt under his wing. Burt watched every meet with the Evans family and they have all been close ever since. Kurt is so happy to have been able to come to London with them to watch one of his best friends compete.

Of course, he isn’t only here for Sam. His boyfriend, the man he has been competing with since they were little kids, has also made the team. Kurt had never been more proud of Blaine than the moment he was announced as a member of the US Olympic Team for London. He had always dreamed of the day he’d be able to watch Blaine compete in the Olympics—though he has to admit, he had always pictured himself competing beside him as well, but thanks to a major mistake in his vault at the qualifiers, he’d missed his chance at the team. 

“At least they’ve got Blaine,” Mr. Chang speaks up from where he’s seated directly in front of Kurt. 

The families of the US team are all sitting together for moral support. Well, most of the families. The Anderson’s are seated several rows up, pen and paper in hand with all of the latest stats for every competitor. They don’t sit near anyone else and for that Kurt is grateful. He’s had to grow up watching them at each of their competitions, from local invitationals all the way up to the Junior Olympics; they take meets too seriously. They are always looking at gymnastics as a financial investment and forgetting that they have a very real son competing in the competition. A son who is only human and bound to make mistakes no matter how talented he is at only eighteen and fresh out of high school. 

Kurt’s almost positive he heard Mr. Anderson tell Blaine that they would disown him if he came back with anything but gold, but Blaine’s been too embarrassed to admit it. 

“They’ve all got this,” Tina, Mike’s girlfriend, says, reassuring them all. “The high bar was their highest scoring apparatus at the prelim, they’ll be fine.”

The first athletes all start to take the floor and Kurt squeezes Mrs. Evans hand as they watch Sebastian walk up to the mat. Off towards the other end of the arena, Russia has already started their first floor exercise. Kurt doesn’t bother watching, he isn’t worried about Russia. He’s more interested in what Britain is going to do on the vault. 

“Here’s hoping Sebastian does better on the high bar than he has the rest of the night,” Mr. Evans mutters just loud enough so only Kurt can hear. The Smythe’s are seated behind them and have already proven to be temperamental after Sebastian had fallen off the pommel horse and they’d tried to comfort them. 

“Well as much as I hate that meerkat face of his, he does a decent high bar routine,” Kurt whispers back. “So long as he doesn’t try anything too difficult and keeps it clean, Blaine and Sam’s routine should be difficult enough to get them through.”

Kurt scans the sidelines to where he knows Blaine will be starting to warm up. He blushes when he meets Blaine’s eyes and realizes that his boyfriend had already been staring at him. _I love you_ , Kurt signs for him, wishing he could be there beside him to calm his nerves. Blaine is a wonderful competitor that doesn’t often make mistakes, but he still gets nervous before events, just like every one does. 

Blaine’s face breaks into a beautiful smile, but he doesn’t sign back. He makes a quick gesture to his parents, covering it up by pretending to stretch, letting him know that he can’t do anything so long as the Anderson’s are watching him like a hawk. Mr. Anderson just loves to have any excuse to nag Blaine. He likes to remind him that he’s paid thousands of dollars for Blaine to do gymnastics and wasted so much time, he doesn’t like seeing Blaine do anything that could distract him from winning the gold. 

Kurt blows him one final kiss before diverting his attention back to Sebastian. He’s just completed a relatively unexciting release, but its clean. They can make up for a lower difficulty score so long as the execution is there. He worries his bottom lip as Sebastian prepares for his final dismount. This is it, if Sebastian lands this one, they will be able to stay in the medal race. Sebastian performs a double twisting layout and manages to stick the landing perfectly. 

“Thank God,” Kurt says with a relieved sigh. “I don’t know how you guys do this all the time. It’s much more stressful up here.”

It’s been a long, long time since Kurt’s been able to just watch a gymnastics meet without having to compete—he doesn’t like it. 

“Welcome to our life,” Mr. Evans laughs, overjoyed that the first routine has gone off without any major mistakes. “Your dad goes through this with us every Sooner meet. Now you know how we feel.”

Sebastian’s score comes up over the screen: 15.679. It’s a much higher score than Kurt had anticipated. Everyone starts looking around excitedly. They could actually do this, they could medal. 

Kurt spares a split second glance in between all of the hugs and congratulatory high-fives to look at the Anderson’s. They aren’t even paying attention. They don’t give a damn about the team winning. The only thing they care about is the individual all-around. Sebastian hadn’t qualified so he doesn’t deserve their attention in their eyes. It’s sick. Kurt just knows if Blaine gets a team gold but not an individual gold, his parents will never speak to him again. 

Sam steps up to take his turn and all of the Evans collectively hold their breath. He goes through his first set of giants leading up to a series of three release moves flawlessly. He hears the Evans sigh as his hands hit the bar. It’s the trick he’d messed up during the prelim. Now that he’s landed it, they breathe easier. Kurt knows better than to relax. Right up until last night, Sam hadn’t made a call on what to do about his dismount. The team needed the extra difficulty points but they couldn’t afford a mistake. If he goes for the full-twisting-double-back, he might not be able to stick the landing perfectly. He hasn’t practiced it as much as his other dismount. 

Kurt watches as Sam goes for his tkachev salto; he catches the landing a bit shy but quickly fixes his grip. The audience won’t notice but the judges will. It’s not a major deduction, but he’s going to have to perform the more difficult dismount if he wants to score big, now. Both Stevie and Stacy dig a fist into his shirt and watch through their fingers as Sam goes for his dismount. He performs the full-twisting-double-back and manages to stick the landing better than he’s ever done in practice before. 

“Thank you!” Kurt yells, jumping out of his seat to celebrate. It’s the best routine he’s ever seen Sam complete, even with the minor error. The Evans are screaming and hugging everyone they can get their hands on. Mrs. Evans has tears running down her face while her husband just keeps yelling, “That’s my boy!”

They wait for the longest three minutes of Kurt’s life for Sam’s scores. When they finally post, the arena goes wild. 

16.109

It’s the highest score Sam’s ever gotten on the high bar! 

The joy radiating off of the Evans would be infectious if Kurt wasn’t already so happy for his best friend. He can only imagine how relieved and proud Sam must feel. Now they only have to survive one more routine—Blaine. 

  
Kurt can’t make himself check the current standings, he doesn’t want to know where they are. He knows in the back of his mind that they are doing well, but they can’t just skate through this. At this point, they will probably medal. Blaine hasn’t messed up a high bar routine since he was 14, he owns this apparatus. However, Kurt also knows that he’s going to have to pull out the routine of his life if he wants to beat China and take the gold. The problem is, Kurt doesn’t know if Blaine can physically get a high enough score to hit the numbers he needs. He already averages a 16.300 and that’s an impressive score, what if he can’t get any higher than that?

Take a deep breath, Kurt reminds himself. He looks out to where Blaine is fixing his grips nervously undoing the velcro and redoing it multiple times. His eyes are closed and he’s talking to himself. Kurt knows exactly what he’s saying, it’s the same thing that he’s called out to Blaine every meet since they’d confessed their love for each other. 

_You are loved. You are perfection. No matter what happens, that doesn’t change._

Blaine seems to be repeating it over and over, more times than he’s ever needed to before. Kurt wants to wrap him up in a hug and tell him that everything is going to be all right. No matter what happens in the next few minutes, they will get through it together. Blaine opens his eyes and looks up into the stands, meeting Kurt’s eyes. He’s got a fierce determination in him, but Kurt can see past that. He can see the vulnerability that is there. The fear of messing this up. 

“You, me, together forever,” Kurt mouths to him, sending what he hopes is an encouraging smile. It’s hard to tell what he looks like when his insides feel like they are knotted up and have dropped to the floor. 

This is it, Kurt thinks as Blaine steps onto the mat and is helped onto the bar. This is the moment that could define Blaine’s life, at least in the rest of the world’s eyes. 

Blaine starts off aggressive from the start. In all the years Kurt’s watched him practice and compete, he’s never seen Blaine this powerful. He’s usually so light on the high bar, making it look like he’s floating through all of his tricks. Tonight is different, tonight Blaine’s in another zone. Kurt actually let’s out a yelp when Blaine releases too early, but instead of falling like Kurt had feared, he’s completed a tkachev salto. 

“He’s doing a different routine,” Kurt says, shell shocked and terrified. He moves to the edge of his seat, ignoring the comforting hands that are on him. Tina’s holding his right hand while Mrs. Evan’s holds his left and Stevie hugs him around the middle and reminds him to breathe. 

Kurt could kill Blaine for pulling a stunt like this. Changing routines for the Olympics isn’t something you just do on a whim. Not when your overly stressed boyfriend is watching in the stands unable to do anything. The entire stadium seems to be watching Blaine now, holding its breath as he releases again and does a complex series of three kovacs, the final one involving a double twist. Kurt’s not sure when he managed to learn _that_ , but it’s probably the most impressive moment of gymnastics Kurt’s ever witnessed. 

It’s okay, Kurt tells himself, feeling like his nerves are in overdrive. The worst part is not knowing what to expect. He always knows Blaine’s routines backwards and forwards and can anticipate the release moves before they happen. Now, Kurt’s going at this blind. He has no idea what is next or if Blaine’s going to be able to pull it off. But he’s managed to make it this far and the dismount has to be coming soon. He can do this. 

Kurt watches as Blaine releases into a triple-twisting layout and sticks the landing so solidly that a bulldozer wouldn’t push him over. 

“Yes!” Kurt screams, jumping out of his chair and practically into the next row. The entire stands erupt into hysterical screams of excitement and applause. He hears a select group of Chinese over towards his right cursing angrily. Everyone in this arena knows they’ve just witnessed something special. Blaine’s routine is a game changer. Kurt looks back out past the audience, trying to see if he can catch Blaine’s eye when he notices he hasn’t moved from his spot. 

Kurt immediately knows something is wrong. Gymnasts only have to hold their landing for a second or two, Blaine knows this. He lives this. Kurt pushes his way past Mr. and Mrs. Evans and into the aisle, taking the steps two at a time until he reaches the partition holding the audience back. No sooner does he stop, than Blaine collapses into the mat with a cry of utter agony. 

“Blaine!” Kurt calls out, trying to hop the wall but getting stopped by security. “Blaine! Stop it!” Kurt yells at the security guards, trying to push them away. “That’s my boyfriend! Blaine!” 

There are tears already falling from his eyes as he frantically tries to reach Blaine. He can’t see much past the two men that are trying to usher him out of the arena, but he is catching glimpses. The coaches all on the mat trying to figure out what has happened to their golden boy. The gymnast who was supposed to win it all in the upcoming all-around competition. 

Slowly the crowd starts to quiet down as everyone begins to realize that something is seriously wrong with Blaine. Kurt feels like time has stopped. His body is shaking and he feels phantom pains run through his body. He’s not sure what Blaine’s injured this time, but he knows it has to be bad. Blaine has had sprained ankles, broken toes, twisted knees, and dislocated shoulders before without so much as flinching. He fights through pain. The shouts of anguish Kurt’s hearing come from Blaine are terrifying. 

“Sir, you need to leave,” the security guard says to him. 

“Please, I’ll stop, okay?” Kurt pleads with him, not knowing what he’ll do with himself if he has to leave the arena before he knows if Blaine is going to be alright. “I won’t try to go down there, but you have to let me stay.”

The guards stop trying to push him out towards the exit, but they stay at his side, not trusting him to keep to his word. Kurt stands perfectly still, watching as Blaine does his best not to cry. There is some commotion going on as people keep going up to the mat to check on something then going back down. After what feels like hours with no information, but could really only be a few minutes, Sam comes up to the mat and picks Blaine up. He carries him down the stairs and out to where their locker room probably is. They are both out of sight and Kurt has no way of getting to them. 

He’s never felt so lost in his life. 

The audience claps politely, but everyone seems too shocked to react much at all. They’d all just watched the same flawless high bar routine. Not a single misstep was made. Yet here, the most talented gymnast at this Olympics is hurt and possibly out of the competition before the individual round can even begin. America’s chosen one, the poster boy for the 2012 Olympics is injured. 

16.567, Blaine’s score posts. It’s the highest score of the night. It’s the highest score Kurt’s ever seen. They have won the first gold medal ever for the US. Somehow, it doesn’t seem all that important anymore.

“I didn’t see anything go wrong,” Mr. Anderson says into his ear, surprising Kurt. “What happened?”

He hadn’t even realized the Anderson’s had gotten out of their seats. Kurt’s surprised to see how worried they look about Blaine. They’ve never given much care into his personal well being when it wasn’t related to the competition. Then again, they’re probably only concerned about the chances of him being able to compete again tomorrow. That, or they are playing it up for the cameras that are surely filming them at the moment. 

“I told him not to push it too hard,” Mrs. Anderson says, shaking her head. “This meet doesn’t even mean anything.”

Kurt bites his tongue, too worried about Blaine to want to start a fight with his parents. He wonders how a gold medal means nothing, especially when it’s won as a team. Blaine’s favorite part of gymnastics is the team aspect. He loves being a part of something special with people that understand him. Doing what he loves with people he loves is the best part of being a gymnast. It’s sad how little the Anderson’s understand, or care, about their son. 

“Please be okay,” Kurt whispers to himself, turning back to look out at the other families. They all seem to be torn between pure elation at their major win and devastation at the injury. They might not know Blaine like Kurt does, but they’ve come to consider every member of the US team one of their own these last few weeks. He makes his way back over to where Mrs. Evans is waiting for him with open arms. 

“He’ll be okay,” she says soothing him as he starts to cry. 

“It looked like his ankle,” Kurt hears Mr. Chang say to the other parents. 

Kurt can’t help it, he just sobs. It’s too much to think about the what ifs that are completely overwhelming him. What if Blaine can’t compete tomorrow and his parents actually do throw him out. What if his gymnastics career is over for good, what will that mean for Blaine’s scholarship to Oklahoma? If Blaine can’t be on the team with Kurt, will he still be able to come to the school? 

“I just… he has to… all around… be devastated… I can’t,” Kurt gets out between his large intakes of breath, feeling like he can’t breathe at all. 

“It’s going to be alright,” Mrs. Evans repeats into his ear, rubbing his back up and down soothingly. She understands what Kurt and Blaine are up against. She’s met the Anderson’s and listened to Kurt bitch about how unfair it was that they treated Blaine like a business arrangement. She knows exactly why Kurt is hysterical right now. 

Kurt feels his phone start to vibrate in his pocket and he pulls it out. He’s relieved to see that he has a text from Sam. 

_Meet me down by Hall B. Blaine needs you._

Kurt wipes at his eyes, trying not to look like he’s been crying. Blaine’s going to need him to be strong and supportive, it won’t help if he knows Kurt’s been a wreck. Tina pulls out some tissues and concealer, sensing his need. She quickly dabs the concealer under his eyes, helping him so that they don’t look so puffy. There’s nothing they can do about the redness. 

Kurt says a quick thanks, then darts off in search of Sam. He wants to be able to get to Blaine before anyone has a chance to call the Anderson’s down. Once Mr. and Mrs. Anderson get to Blaine, it’s going to be a mess. 

Kurt runs through the hallways, dodging the crowds of people buying concessions and waiting for the bathroom before the awards ceremony starts. There are celebrations going on and people are dancing excitedly. Kurt can’t share in that joy. He’s too busy feeling like his entire life is crumbling before his eyes. Blaine has to be all right. He just has to. Kurt’s not sure if he’s strong enough to get both of them through this if he’s not. 

“What happened?” Kurt asks as soon as he turns the corner and sees Sam standing by some security guards. There is a crowd of people that have seen Sam and are trying to get his picture and autograph, but security is holding them back. Kurt has to push his way through the crowd to reach his friend. As soon as he does, Sam pulls him into a tight hug. 

Once Sam releases him, he grabs his hand and pulls him down the hall, not giving Kurt any information at all. 

“Sam!” Kurt yells at him, needing to know what is going in before he has to be committed to a mental institution. 

“Wait, I don’t want anyone overhearing us,” Sam explains, giving him an understanding look. Sam’s been Kurt’s best friend and roommate for the last year. He knows exactly what Blaine means to him; he gets Kurt’s panic.  

They walk quickly down a series of hallways until finally the reach a room that has been temporarily converted into an athletic trainers office for the Olympics. Sam stops Kurt before he can go inside and gives him a grim look. 

“What is it?” Kurt asks, not sure that he really wants to know. 

“They think he ruptured his achilles. They are trying to treat what they can and get him to the emergency room, but Blaine is refusing to go,” Sam says. 

Achilles tendon, Kurt nods, trying to think of what he knows about those injuries. They are debilitating. There is no way Blaine will be able to compete tomorrow. However, with surgery and proper rehab, it doesn’t have to be a career ending injury. They can get through this, Blaine will go to the ER and have surgery and after a few months of tough rehab, he’ll be able to start practicing again. He doesn’t have to loose his scholarship at OU. 

Kurt opens the door and can immediately hear several people talking loudly, pleading with Blaine while he yells back at them. 

“Just put some fucking ice on it!” Blaine screams angrily. Kurt’s surprised, he rarely ever swears and he certainly never would at one of his coaches. 

“You have to go to the ER,” an older man, Kurt assumes he’s the trainer, explains to Blaine. 

Blaine just shrugs him off and tries to sit up, only to be pushed back down by two of his coaches. 

“I’m fine,” Blaine says through gritted teeth. “Wrap me up and let me go.”

“I’m afraid I can’t do that,” the trainer explains, trying to hold Blaine’s leg still. Kurt is horrified to see that his heel has already turned a very nasty shade of purple and black, just below where the ankle is. 

“Fuck you, I want another doctor,” Blaine says. Kurt barely even recognizes the boy at this point, this level of anger is something he’s never even seen before in his boyfriend. 

“Stop it,” Kurt demands, walking over to Blaine. The room falls quiet and Blaine turns to look at him. Kurt can see the fear in his eyes, the overwhelming terror that is causing him to lash out at the men that are just trying to help him. 

“I have to compete,” Blaine explains frantically. “Tell them Kurt, tell them I have to compete!”

“Just take a deep breath,” Kurt says, doing his best to sound calm even though he’s panicking inside. He reaches out to stroke Blaine’s cheek. Blaine leans into the touch and squeezes his eyes shut as one of his tears is caught by Kurt’s thumb. “You don’t compete again until tomorrow. Let’s just take a minute to calm down. Nothing has to be decided right this moment.”

“Actually—” the trainer starts to explain but Kurt cuts him off with a warning look. The room remains quiet and watches the two of them. Kurt feels the pressure to convince his boyfriend that everything will be all right. He knows that it’s going to be his job to get Blaine to go to the hospital. He’s not looking forward to the fight that conversation will likely cause. 

Blaine turns his face away, burying it between Kurt’s hand and the pillow. Kurt gently pulls him back until the are looking at each other. Kurt leans in close so that their noses are touching and they can whisper quietly. They aren’t going to get any privacy, but they can at least do their best to pretend. 

“Talk to me,” Kurt says quietly. 

“It’s the Olympics,” Blaine says, his voice isn’t loud enough to hear, but Kurt can read his lips. “I have to try.” 

Kurt watches Blaine for a minute before pulling him into his arms and cradling his head to his chest. He strokes Blaine’s hair, trying to calm him down. Blaine’s body is trembling and each little shake stabs at Kurt’s heart. He hates that Blaine’s dreams have to be destroyed when he’s so close to reaching them. 

“Tape up his ankle,” Kurt says to the men standing around awkwardly. 

“Kurt, I don’t think we should—” Coach Beiste, Kurt and Blaine’s coach since they were kids, starts to say before Kurt holds up his hand to silence her. 

“Blaine wants to try, so we’re going to let him try,” Kurt says, his voice leaving no room for argument. 

“There’s no way he can possibly compete on a ruptured tendon,” the trainer explains to him. 

“Well he’s still got to get to awards,” Kurt says, his voice sharp and full of venom. He knows that none of this is their fault, but he doesn’t think they fully understand what Blaine’s up against. He’s not fighting for a medal, he’s fighting to be able to keep his family and home. He’s fighting so that his parents don’t disown him. 

“Are you suggesting he miss being awarded the gold medal he worked so hard to win?” Kurt asks, not expecting any of them to answer. “If he can walk up to the medal stand without limping, you let him compete. If he can’t do it, he’ll agree to go the the hospital the second that awards are over. Does that sound fair?” 

Kurt gives them all a knowing look. They know what Kurt knows, there is no way Blaine is going to be able to walk all the way out to awards. He’s not going to be able to bear any weight on his left foot. However, Kurt knows that Blaine won’t admit defeat unless they at least give him a chance to prove them wrong. It’s the easiest way to get through this without Blaine ripping their heads off. 

“Fine,” Coach Beiste says, knowing how stubborn both Kurt and Blaine can be.  

“Hear that Blaine?” Kurt says into his hair. “They’re going to let you try.”

“Thank you,” Blaine says into his chest, his warm breath tickling Kurt’s neck. 

The trainer begins the process of taping up Blaine’s foot as they all watch on. Sam is still standing by the door, his eyes suspiciously wet.  Kurt’s pleased to see that none of them have bothered calling Blaine’s parents in to see him. Kurt doesn’t think they’ll ever get Blaine to the hospital if Mr. Anderson finds out they want to put him into surgery. Blaine might be freshly eighteen and old enough to make his own medical decisions, but Blaine’ll never agree to the hospital if his father is telling him not to go. 

Blaine flinches and hisses out in pain as the trainer moves his foot around to a proper position to be able to tape it. Kurt wishes, more than anything, that he could change places with him. That he could take all the pain away from him so that he never has to feel any of it. It’s not fair. Blaine’s just so small, yet so strong, always dealing with the weight of the world. It makes Kurt feel helpless when all he can do is sit by and watch as Blaine suffers. 

“You are loved,” Kurt says to him as he cries out in pain. He turns Blaine’s head so that he can kiss him softly. 

“You are perfection.” He gives him another kiss, this time allowing his lips to linger. He doesn’t care about anyone else in the room. All that matters is helping Blaine not feel completely and utterly lost. 

“No matter what happens, that doesn’t change.”

In the end, Blaine’s much stronger than they give him credit for. He makes it all the way out to the podium before he starts to crumble and is caught by Sam. Kurt’s never loved Sam more than when he manages to make it look like Blaine falling is his fault. Sam supports Blaine’s weight on the podium so that nobody has to see how weak he actually is. After the national anthem plays and the gold medals are received, there isn’t a dry eye in the entire arena. It’s fairly easy to convince Blaine to go the hospital after that. Blaine won a team gold medal in the Olympics—they’d made history as the first men’s gymnastics team to win gold. That will aways mean more to him than any individual medal ever could. 

So when Blaine’s parents kick him out of the house, claiming that he became a financial burden to them and embarrassed them in front of the entire world, Blaine doesn’t seem too bothered. In fact, he seems relieved to get out from the oppressive reign of his father. He is finally able to join Kurt at the University of Oklahoma and is fully recovered and ready to compete for his school’s team by the time meets start in January. He quits the National team, not wanting to compete on such a large scale any longer. Blaine is satisfied competing alongside Kurt, never needing anything more that the boyfriend that has loved him forever. 

Kurt will always love and take care of Blaine and Blaine will always love him. 

No matter what happens, that doesn’t change. 


End file.
